dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ccbermanzzpedia/monaco.css page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 02:43, October 4, 2009 New skin Hi CC! I created a forum and a sitenotice about the new skin that I want to make. I know you already told me that you like the idea of a green and blue skin, but could you put that in the forum so the other users can see it? Plus, there's the thing that a new user at wikia might not want to be the first one to edit a forum, y'know? So if you can be the bold first user to edit it, that would be great. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I made a blue-green skin. I put a thing about it on Forum:New skin. Check it out, and tell me what you think! :) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:03, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Take two Hey, CC, I finished my monaco. I revived Forum:New skin so it now contains an official vote on whether to make it Dragonrp's new skin. So whenever you have a chance, could you vote there? Thanks. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ... In response to your pretty fake Zeldapedia reaction IM COMPLETELY OVER THE BLOCK!!! Do you really think i care at all if Joes too childish to let certain people itrude on his biggest and only hobby NO! I was ready just to take the block since It would be NO point to act on it whatsoever!!, A helper actualy looked at whatde happened and just told me to make a new wiki!!, But I thought nah thatde be pointless. But then you have to send me that messege!!, I already knew everything in that, JOE DIDENT, Obviosly!, but i dont care hes to thick skulled to learn, and it turns out not only is the wiki got joe, (whos only one user), its also got backstabbers!! ""These next two weeks will be less spam-ish, Ive yet to work out the percentage""--Auronkaizer And clearly Xykeb has told everyone that i considored reporting joe, what he missed out was that i dident cos that would be cruel!! also your clearly Joes bitch... ""So you know how Leekduck always adds something really left-field and is poorly worded? Well AK, Joe, and myself have gotten sick of it. A few hours ago Leekduck began adding this to the Pond Owner, and Man from the Trading Post pages. Joe reapetedly undid it on both pages, and he added it back. After about 8 changes on both pages, multiple chances for Leekduck to reword it, Joe got sick of it and blocked him for two weeks. That's about it""--you! Well Joe did not tell me to reword it he just acted sarcastic as usual, hold on did you bother to try and get my side of the story? Obviously not Since it seems apparent that once again, 1. I try to help 2. Nobody likes me 3. I try to help more 4. People try to stop me from helping 5. I stop Trying to help but retain my attempts to be cival 6. Peopple complain I dont help 7. I try to help regardess their outcrys 8. Fights 9. I get blocked and soon im the Devil incarnate and no longer regarded human This has happened time and time again for me, If you had not already guessed, i am Autistic and Do not understand social Sublanguage so I do not pick up on subtle hints, but regardless that does not Exuse certain users audacity Anyway Ill be editing here more since it seems like a better wiki, ill also be at irc whenever i ccanLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 22:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Were did you talk to a helper? Link please.'-- C2' / 23:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) on irc, his name is joeyaa-Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Why did you ask him?'-- C2' / 23:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) COS joe wouldent let me edit without blocking me wouldent he? Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No, but when he tells you that the way you edit isn't helping the wiki....'-- C2' / 23:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) tell your friends i never said i spam cos im autisticLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) So you do spam?'-- C2' / 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Autism This is how autism works the Autism Spectrum which ranges from low functioning autism or retts Syndrome, Moderate functioning autism or Classical autism or High Functioning Autism called Aspergers Syndrome, also not specificied autism. Autism is a developmental/Behaivioural/Passive mental condition in which one's brain develops in such a way that eliminates the need for proper social abilities. Although the autism itself does not cause trouble for the autistic (If an Autistic was left on his own he'd have no problem). The trouble is though that we live in a non-autistic society where proper social skills have somehow became important. This causes conflict concerning Autistics, Mostly because An autistic mindset is completely different from a Non Autistic. And things which would be deemed troublesome by a non autistic (Such as obsessive or compulsive behaiviour) is completely normal for an autistic, and Facial expressions and other social sub-language are deemed unusual for an autistic Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes I know how it works. My school made all of us sit and watch several hour long videos on the subjeck. Again, so you just said that you spam?'-- C2' / 23:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I said I dont use my condition as an exuseLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. You might not use it as an exuse, but you still spam.'-- C2' / 23:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) in your opinion, I think joe trollsLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) How does this come to Joe? I do not think he trolls, at all. He's written quite a few pages.'-- C2' / 23:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I would too if people would let me Besides its late, and since its apparent im now on the imaginary wall of shame i guess im not wanted anymore baiLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 23:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Cya.'-- C2' / 23:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry I called you "Joes Bitch", that was vulgar of me. as you can understand zeldapedia in general is not in my good books just now and I hope things will blow overLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 13:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow.'-- C2' / 21:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I really don't have anymore to say to you.'-- C2' / 22:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Really, guys, honestly?? Wait, you're serious? You're really gonna drag the topic of some people's distaste for Joe over here? In case you haven't noticed, the only connection between Dragonrp and ZP is that some of the Dragon Wikians are also Zeldapedians. There's no reason to start arguing about something that happened on Zeldapedia here at Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. And here, more than most wikis, getting along is important. I mean, look at it, we've got less than ten users, one admin, not to mention the simple nature of the wiki being that you collaborate with other users to create your story. Leekduck, no harassment/personal attacks/swearing at people. CC, same to you, minus the swearing issue. I hope I don't have to remind you that I am an admin and if people excessively argue here, I will act accordingly. So I ask something very simple of you all: can't we please get along? Thank you. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sorry Thanks for apoligizing, CC. I'm glad that we'll hopefully be able to let this argument go. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ???? What the hell man???, WHat did I ever do to you thatde warrent you leaving spite on my talk page?, REally all that happened was a Fight thatde finish If people would just drop it!!, Ive dropped it, Im fine, Have you?Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I already apologised to you, Please apologise to anyone Ive hurt aswell!!, But doing stuff like that simply blows everything out of preportion, just drop it!Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Truce Look im sorry for bieng a prat, I do no longer want to fight, Please forgive me Whilst im here please check out my setting Escape from the Colosseum Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) thankyouLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Cya And also do check out various settings, ive been Advertising this wiki elsewhere once again ill be on irc whenever i canLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Invitation I invite you to join the roleplay Escape from the Colosseum, please note that this is my first Setting and feel free to discussLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Since Lisa isn't on at this time, can you help me start my story?Green hat 03:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Thanks. You know how there are characters based on real people, Can we make up our own people?Green hat 03:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat. I guess I'll start my story with an infobox, like Lisa's, and if we are gonna talk like this, let's go to the shoutbox.Green hat 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Fate Your turn.--'Shade' 14:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again (not related to the comment above)--'Shade' 20:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, did you forget? ^ —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 19:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay, either Enki or Aquaralis needs to step in and break up the awkward moment in Fate, so whoever gets this message first, wins. Readddddyyyyyyyyy, go! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. We're thinking it's your turn in Fate, since Enki hasn't said anything in awhile. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fate, sire ¡Oi! ¡Despiértese! ¡El tiempo de redactar! (Oi! Wake up! Time to edit!)--'Shade' 19:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Tu pantalones son en fuego. (Your pants are on fire.) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I recently opened up a roleplaying story here. I'd be honored if you'd join myself and Lisa. Flamefang 23:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang